


Blue Collar Smut

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little Pr0n text, Age Play, Alcohol, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bad Boys, Blue Collar Erotic, Blue collar smut, Boxer Shorts, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Bull Riding, Bull riders, Chewing Tobacco, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Country Boys, Cousin Incest, Cowboys, Dirty Talk, Dirty country boys, Discreet hook up, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dream Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Fantasy Sex, Farm boys, Fast Food, Fetish, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flash Fic, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Gay Cowboys, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hipsters, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Straps, Jocks, Latin Kink, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nerdiness, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, PBR, Pigs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Prison, Psychic Bond, Public Hand Jobs, Rating: M, Restaurants, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Skateboarding, Skater boy - Freeform, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Small Towns, Smoking, Smut, Sock Fetish, Some l33t text, Spit Kink, Stink Kink, Stoner boys, Sweat, Teen Angst, Teen kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Thug sex, Transformation, Tumblr drabbles, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wet Dream, micro-fiction, professional bull riding, rednecks, rodeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: These are a few short mico-stories I've  posted on one of my Tumblr blogs. The foward-slashes (//) are an homage to Hubert Selby jr. Author of 'Requiem For A Dream' and 'Last Exit to Brooklyn'.These stories are 100% pure sleazy micro-fiction.BTW all characters are fictional; any resemblance to those living or dead is purely coincidental.





	1. Home from prison

**Author's Note:**

> Duke gets out of prison and has to stay with his cousin Jake... but women ain't doing it for Duke anymore. What's a redneck thug to do?

##  Home From Prison

 

I didn/t realize how much my cousin Duke had grow since he/d been in prison... After the DUI.  
He storms into the room, (guess he was drunk hot and bothered and looking for fun.) “Wake up Jake! Take care of _this_ for me bitch!”

He pins me to the bed and slides his filmy tongue tasting of cheap whiskey and cheaper pussy into my mouth giving me a nasty lusty kiss.

“Girls ain/t doing like they used to. Suck it! I need to bust a nut in something and them _boys_ know how to it get done without all that bullshit.”

He slides his tangy cock in my mouth and begins fucking my face. The smell of his musky bush intoxicating. I move from his asshole back to his throbbing cock, his sweaty dirty hole seemed more delicious than I could imagine.

“Nasty bitch, you like that shit don/t ya? Open that fuck hole of a mouth wide and take this dick!”

He lights a _l &m red_ and starts pounding my face, his crotch smothering me - as my fingernails dig into his muscular ass. He pulls out and taps some ashes into my mouth then proceeds to gag me with his nasty prick, my fingers rubbing his sweaty grimy hole.

“Clean my nuts! suck on these /baby makers!/ Clean em real good.”

He spreads his hairy thighs and dips his sack in my mouth. His balls were swollen (those nuts were ready to bust.) I lick them as if making love to them savoring the delicious flavor of his manhood. The heat and smells of his nastiest places fill me with ecstasy… I wish I could remain but knew it would soon be over.

“Come on take it all, I/m bout to shoot these babies down your throat!”

He shoves his cock back down my throat his fist pounding my mouth as he jacks his shit. I slide and twist my tongue round his cock as he face fucks me. The smell of his cigarette fills my nostrils along with his fog of fuck musk. I feel him swell and throb as his abs tighten.

“Ugggh! Eat these _swimmers_ bitch!  
That/s sum /man caviar/ there.”

Cousin Duke emptied his nuts into my mouth, a humongous fucking load.  
I sucked him a little longer as he finished his cigarette. I could taste his cock and cum forever - I couldn/t get enough of his dangling prick sucking the last _bitter_ drop of salty seed from it.

“Open your mouth fucker!”

Duke gave my mouth one last vulgar kiss, before tapping the last ash onto my tongue and sealed the deal with a thick wad of spit.

While standing in the doorway scratching his sweaty ass, Duke finally said, "good times right? good times." Before finally slamming the bedroom door and passing out on the couch. I was so glad Duke was out of prison and I knew before soon he/d be horned up again want/n some good /luvin/.

  
_Blue collar erotic 01-08-18_

 


	2. Bubba/s Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lil bro gets into Bubba's dip?
> 
> This is 100% sleazy fiction.

##  Bubba/s Dip

“You know what I told you, right? That the next time you touched my dip your ass was mine bro! You heard me?! Right!”

“Yeah, I remember.“ Lil bro said.

“Well, pull your britches down - its time to pay up, bitch!“ big Bubba said in an angry voiced laced with anticipation.

Lil bro pulls his faded _levis_ britches down along with his black _Jim beam boxers_ , his boy-hole tightened with fear of _BIG_ Bubba/s cock.

“Lube it up with sum of your spit! hock a biggun _now_! diddle it up before I start fuckin/ lucky for you I/m being nice fucker!”

Lil bro begins finger fucking his boy-hole, his scruffy ass up in the air, making Bubba that much more hornier the sound of his belt clancked as he stroked his big Country _tallywhacker_ , his big hairy sack slapping against his thighs. The sight of Bros boy-hole wet and loosening made him lose control and go in for the gusto.

“Uhhh! Waddya doin/? Mpph!” Lil bro said as Bubba pushed his face into the pillow, as he bucked up behind him and shoved his cock into his tight but slightly loosened hole with a rebel yell. /yee-aay-eee/!

“Shut up it ain/t that bad shouldn/t have touched my shit… take it easy quiet down now.”

Bubba started fucking Lil bro deeper, and now at this point Lil bro calmed down and started to like the feel of his big Bubba. Bubba even let bro start stroking his own cock.

“Ain/t that bad is it? Like that big dick in ya don/t ya fucker?now cum on the sheets… jus do it ya little shit.”

Well, Lil bro jacked his cock like Bubba told him, Then finally came on the sheets. The spasms of Bros ass clinched onto Bubba/s cock a feeling he was waiting for. With each deep thrust his nuts hit the back of Bros taint and each time bro let out a little winded moan of pleasure.

“Uhhh!fuck! shit sorry I touched your stuff dude. Fuck me! Uhhh!” Lil bro said his wet drooling mouth nipping at the pillow with each thrust, his sweaty palms clutching at the bed sheets.

“Shut up bitch you know ya like it. Uhgggg! Damn,fuck,shit that/s it ahhhh!  
Whoa!! that was a big one. Looks like I made a mess.” Bubba said yanking his cock out of bro, cum dripping out after. Bros body jolted in a moan and a wince.

“Oh god, ahhhh, My fuckin/ ass man dammit!” Bro said rubbing his cummed up fuck-hole searching to feel the Bubba damage also feeling the cum dripping from his boy-hole out of his own curiosity his prick dangling dick-slit glistening. 

“Quit playing with it and lick the cum off the sheets - next time I ain/t gunna be so easy on ya dip-shit! don/t touch my dip again now!” Bubba said as he packed his lip with some _chaw_ and closed the bedroom door, Leaving Lil bro still curiously exploring his freshly fucked hole, then savoring the taste of their mixed brother cum on the sheets.

_ Blue collar erotic 8-14-17 _


	3. K-M@rt Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr micro-story.
> 
> What happens when Zack and Pete go to K-M@rt?
> 
> 100% pure fiction and smut.

##  K-M@rt Memories

Zack took the last pull from his l&m red and stomped it out like a @ntifa facist, as him and Pete exited the Silverado.

“Hey Zack, this place looks kinda dead.  
You’d think it/d be busy considering it/s going out of business… I mean shit everything damn near 70% off.”

“Yeah! no shit sherlock. Maybe they got some good clothes left and none of that formaldehyde smelling shit.” Zack said turning his camouflage _M@GA_ cap backwards.

Pete couldn/t stop staring at Zack/s faded Levi/s hanging just right on his tight small round ass.

“Damn, this parking lots filthy, you/d think they/d detail it… but seeing how this place gunna be a Big L0ts soon guess it doesn/t matter much. You might wanna take that Damn cap off buddy, you/re gunna be kindling up some serious ire just sayin/ .”

“Shut the fuck up Pete - quit being such a whiney snowflake bitch!! they ain/t gunna talk no shit, if they do, I could give 2 fucks about it.”

Pete and Zack, strolled through the nearly deserted department store; reminiscing about the time they fucked in the dressing room and leaving cum stained boxers behind… or the garden center handy j/s Pete would give to Zack behind the _croton plants_. As much as they hated it, it was kind of a naughty pleasure to see what they could get away with. As they walked to the back, Zack swiped a _code red mtn dew_ from the checkout cooler and started chugging it down.

“You/re gunna pay for that right? and BTW I voted for Jill! Just for shits and giggles. ”

“Yeah… maybe if I don/t so what? I/ll probably leave it in the Damn chips aisle… pussy …quit gickin/ and those cameras, they only check them shits if they catch ya…there ain/t no bitch watchin/ 24/7 back there.Shut the fuck up… please .”

Pete and Zack made it to the back near the underwear section when Pete spotted something he just loved to see on Zack .

“Mmmm love to see those cute Joe boxers on you Zack, know what I mean?”

“Yeah… hurry up get in the dressin/ stall there ain/t no attendant around come on Pete git in here with me .”

“Alright but I don/t wanna get caught…you know…be kinda embarrassing. But yeah just don/t make a bunch of noise.”

The guys went into the dressing stall where Pete pulled down Zack/s Levis and black boxers, the sound of Zack/s belt clanking on the tile gave him a instant hard on.

“Hurry Pete! pound your pudd in my old boxers while I fuck that slut hole of yours… drop your shit quick I/ll make it fast… hurry.”

Pete slid his wranglers down along with his Hanes boxer briefs exposing his fuzzy hole and prickly blonde haired ass cheeks. Zack went down and began licking Pete/s hole loose.

“Shit Zack!  don/t make me scream - you know I like that shit!”

Zack continued to finger and lick Pete/s hot zone before bucking up behind him and pushing his cock into Pete; thrusting hard going in deeper, with each move, while covering Pete/s moans and grunts with his nicotine stained fingers; fucking him and hitting his /hot spot/ causing Pete to jack harder into Zacks dirty boxers.

“Fuck! Quit fighting it it/ll be over soon keep jackin/ your dick.”

Zack kept pushing his cock into Pete and then he felt it, the spasm of Pete/s muscles as he came into his boxers.

“You bust already… that was quick, I ain/t done yet so hold on.”

Pete braced himself some more and decided to stuff Zack/s jizzed up musky boxers into his mouth while Zack finished the /lords work/. He felt the vicious thrust from Zack/s crotch and it sent jolts of lusty hungry desire through his spent lanky body .

“Ugghg yeah take that shit! Messing all up in that pretty pussy of yours.”

Zack came into Pete leaving cum dripping from his hole. Pete placed his hand between his pounded pleasure zone and gathered the cum, then licked it from his fingers. Lastly he took Zack/s boxers and cleaned his hole up with them and left them in the stall.

“Hey Pete wanna clean this for me?”  
Zack said waving his olive tinted cock in front of Pete/s flushed face.“

Pete leans forward and slowly but sensually licks and sucks Zack/s beautiful flaccid cock clean; enjoying the illicit pleasure of tasting his own juices.

“Damn hope no one heard let me take a gander out there.“Zack said as he pulled up his jeans and new I/ll gotten boxers.”

No one was around… it was still dead. Their little moment didn/t seem to incite ire from the staff. The guys head off towards the little ce@sers inside the K-m@rt for a p@n-p@n.

“Hey anybody workin/ ? We/re hungry ain/t got all day yall!” Zack said obnoxiously.

The guys get their food and have seat.

“Damn! Those lazy s.o.b.s already in the back… sleeping probably looks like we got this whole damn place to our selves dude.” Zack said sipping his Dr. P€pper and eating a piece of sausage pepperoni p@n-p@n .

“Hmmmm zack… ummm wanna slip into the restroom real quick? I think we can get away with it… for real.” Pete said finishing off his cheese bread and cherry slush puppy then sneaking a quick hit off his _black vape pen_.

“Sure dude.”

The guys slip into the restroom were they go into the handicap stall. Zack pushes Pete down onto the toilet and pulls down his jeans once again, after railing a tr@madol tab. Pete couldn/t help but admire the gorgeous tan manhood surrounded by bushy black hair. Pete sometimes believed Zack/s cock was its own person it just had so much personality the olive skin the hair, long flat head and beautiful pink scar and let/s not forget the piss slit.

“Hurry up cock-slut show it some love so we can get up out this dump…suck it and let/s go!” Zack said tapping his prick on Pete/s cum hungry lips .

Pete once again leaned forward and devoured Zack/s manhood: it quickly getting hard and the throbbing sending Pete into a state of bliss. The flickering florescent lights, the hum in the silence and the foul smell of the trash bin pushing him into overload. Pete closed his eyes and began ferociously sucking Zack the taste of sugar, cock sweat and olive oil; this was something he never wanted to forget this was his K-m@rt memory the last of many he would make there, he wanted to make it good. He gets down on his knees and starts sucking each of Zack/s nuts before going back to his cock.

“Fuck my face like a dirty whore! Get a little nasty bitch!” Pete said as he slid his fingernails down Zack/s toned muscular thighs.

“Alright mother fucker choke on it dick licker.” Zack said wrapping his thighs around petes face slamming his crotch and cock into Pete/s Cum Hungry mouth, grabbing the back of his head and forcing him to gag on his meat fucking his mouth, like a hole to be used as a cum dump Pete so desperately wanted too be, at this moment. Pete/s green eyes stared up at Zack wanting the load he was trying to pound out.

“You like that?” Zack said as he pulled his pecker from petes mouth.

“Yeah, cum on my face let me suck and Jack you.“ Pete said with a face as happy as a spoiled brat on Christmas eve.

Zack began thrusting into petes mouth and slick palm. The sound of his cock head popping in and out of petes mouth making him want to bust his nut all the more.

“OH fuck! Here it comes, eat it up Pete .”  
Zack said shooting thick strings of hot white cum into Pete/s cum hungry mouth and onto his flushed lusty face.

“God, you taste so fucking good dude, I swear… you glad we came to K-m@rt now… right?”

“Sure… whatever, get up off that damn dirty floor and let/s head up out of this bitch… I already got what we needed. Still didn/t wanna pay for that damn pizza though.”

Pete and Zack headed out with smirks on both their faces and no one was none the wiser. K-m@rt was soon to be a distant /nasty/ memory.

  
_ Blue collar erotic 01-20-18 _


	4. L1l br0 walks in on the b0yz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some brotherly love.

##  L1l Br0 walks in on the b0yz

I’ll never forget the night, I walked in on my big br0, and his best budds.

They were all taking turns getting serviced by his beautiful pink lips.  
I watched him swallow one load,  
Then he looked up and stared with his devious shit eating grin.

He said “wanna join in ? always room for one more.”

And that night I not only serviced my b1g br0… something I’ve only dreamed of, 1 got to take the cocks of all his hot friends.

“So you like dick huh br0?” My Br0ther said as he turned to rim one of his budds.

“Not that bad, I guess.” I said with a look of naughty pride.

“Well fuck br0 these cocks aren’t gunna suck them selves. Wrap those lips around one of these boys and show em what we’re made of.”

That night the bond with my Big br0ther grew, as I took the cocks of h1m and his budds, not only did I learn to be a good cocksucker (something I guess runs in the f@mily.) I learned to take the dick of my B1g br0 and that I will never forget.

  
“So l1l br0 you think you can hang with me and my budds again?” Asking with smirk already knowing my answer.  
“Fuck yeah, anytime Br0!” I said as I went to wrap my lips around one of his friends getting ready to deep throat for the first time.  
  
“Good deal, hey turn that sweet a$$ around and let me give it a little fiddle and tongue tickle.” My Br0 said as he pulled my freshly fucked butt towards him and began working my l1l br0 hole loose… the feeling of his scruff driving me wild and the feeling of him eating the cum from my ass orgasmic in it's own right.  
  
“Ready for another cock Br0? ready or not here it comes.”  
  
“Hell yeah!“ 1 said as 1 felt a throbbing cock ready for fun sliding slowly into my de-virginzed b0y zone just eatin’ out by B1g Br0.  
  
It was the first of many nights with my Br0 1 would never forget.  
  
_Blue collar erotic 01-23-18_


	5. Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the job-site stays on the job-site.

##  Sweat

Cyler slipped up behind Brent on the lonely job site, slid his hands to his shoulders and began messaging them.

“Like that?“ Cyler said.

“Sure, feels pretty good been rough man.” Brent said leaning his head forward with a grin.

Cyler began gently kissing and caressing  Brent’s sweaty neck while sliding one hand down the center of his back, towards the sweaty crack of his muscular round ass.

“Hey, I know another way to release some stress I’m sure you’ll like it.“ Cyler said as he began to push down Brent’s dusty denim work-jeans a little further.

"Sure, hurry up, I don’t want no one coming up on us."Brent said wetting his lip with his glistening tongue.

Cyler begins sliding his tongue down Brent’s back and gently nipping his salty sweaty skin. Hearing Brent’s quiet moans of pleasure, Cyler slides down Brent’s jeans in which he’d been free-balling all day.

"Spread your legs a little, _hoss_ I gotta nice surprise for ya’ big guy.” Cyler said in a mischievous whisper.

Brent lowered his ass and spread his legs a bit. He the felt Cyler’s mouth move towards his moist hairy butt-hole and his fingernails dig into his muscular butt-cheeks. Brent couldn’t believe it he never thought he’d do this on the site in a million years, but here it was, happening and he liked it.

“Lick my hole, hurry!”

Cyler’s tongue began sliding into Brent, cleaning the salty sweat and musky grime from his ass digging in even deeper the stronger his scent entered his nostrils.  
Brent then poured the bottled water down his back, sweat now mixed with dirt and ass onto Cyler’s lusty tongue sending him into overdrive.

“Spread em more!”

Cyler then began licking Brent’s sweaty big hanging bull-balls covered with brown curly pubes and nipping at his tangy taint, moving his calloused hand forward stroking Brent’s huge un-cut drooling cock.

“Oh fuck! you’re going at it just like a dumpster-slut suck it off fucker!”

Cyler, starts sucking off Brent while jacking his own throbbing cock while at the same time, his head pressed between Brent’s hairy musky crotch and the tire. The more Brent starts to face-fuck the faster Cyler starts to stroke and suck.

“Gag on it! I’m about to bust… shit!”

Cyler blows his load onto his own steel-toe work-boots pretty quick, then moves his hand up to Brent’s tight nut-sack and begins massaging them as he feels Brent’s cock start to swell and throb, as his big shaft ram-fucks his tonsils, he feels his dribbling mushroom head swell and burst nutting blobs of swimmers all down his cum-hungry throat.

“Awwwhhh, God, damn ,uhggg! keep sucking it." Brent said his face staring into the bright blue sky.

Cyler then begins gently sucking and spiraling his tongue around Brent’s throbbing sensitive 8 inch cock releasing it’s last drop of cum. Cyler was in bliss also the smell of musk, cum and vulcanized rubber had him in a state of mind like no other.

"Alright give me back my dick and zip up your pants boy! and BTW eat that cum on your boot, don’t want folks talkin' shit.” Brent said wiping the sweat from his brow after a small chuckle. 

Cyler licked the cum from his wolverine work-boot, went over to Brent and pulled his musky oil-stained work-jeans up and said ‘was it fun?’ While giving Brent’s moist grimy neck one more nip and lick and finally Givin’ a playful pat on the ass.

“Yeah! good times man good times. Let’s finish up so we can head on out early.”  
Brent said as the rumble of engines sounded in the distance - the crew never to know of what just went on.

_Blue collar erotic 8-11-17_


	6. Quick Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys will be boys.

##  Quick Trigger

Bret and Daniel pinned down Aaron and began trying to trigger an erection by tickling him.  As long as they have known him that would always do the trick. They did it purely for shits and giggles… just to piss him off.

Well,they began yanking him around on the dirty sofa tickling his fuzzy treasure trail. As he fought them, his muscles put on a beautiful display: thighs,calves, abdomen and arm muscles everything (just gorgeous) but they could care less, the one they wanted was the _one_ that put on the greatest display his massive cock.

Well, finally with enough horsing around it happened; he could hardly keep it in his blue shorts… and the friction kept bringing Aaron near orgasam. (Aaron could always burn one out in 2 minutes almost on command. In fact he did it a lot especially with a few in him…no big deal).

  
Then it happened.  
A glistening spot of liquid appeared. White liquid.  “Come on stop! You've just made me..." Aaron said face flushed red.  
“What piss yourself?“Daniel said laughing his ass off like a doofus.

  
"Yo dude,that ain’t piss,he fucking splooged his shorts man." Bret said holding his mouth in disbelief.  
(Just then Daniel reaches over and gets some on his fingers.) "Hey, Scott wake up!" Daniel says shaking him by the knee.

  
"Leave My junk alone bitch, that’s mine damn.” Aaron gets up annoyed cleaning himself up. (Daniel then proceeds to smear the cum onto Scott’s lips, And to the room's amazement he didn’t wake up).

  
“Hey Aaron, give me your splooge shorts watch this.” ( Daniel gets the shorts from Aaron and places them onto Scott’s face. But all he does is groan).  
“Let’s get the fuck out of here, Scott ain’t no fun.” Bret says as they all head out to the deck.

  
 Just then, as the guys leave, Scott presses the shorts onto his mouth and licks all the cum up. Only pretending to be passed out the whole time.

_Blue collar erotic 7-22-17_


	7. Filthy Devin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting 'Filthy Devin'Kyle's life will never be the same.

##  Filthy Devin

Kyle was never one to pick up hitchhikers, but _this_ _one_ he just couldn’t pass up. Devin/s destination was a tad far away so Kyle offered him to stay the night, little did he know he’d be the one paying. But how could he resist a tan mixed raced latino skater like this - his curly black hair ripped jeans and hoodie stinking of misspent wild youth and the smell from his sneakers was enough to send any stink-pig to the ER.

  
As soon Devin got in the door, Kyle said "make yourself at home." Devin/s response was “sure I gotta take a piss why don’t you get over here and make yourself useful?” Devin, unzipped his dirty ripped jeans and pulled out his long young cock from his dirty faded blue Hanes briefs and began playfully spurting his pungent hot yellow piss. Devin didn't waste any time, he knew a stink-pig when he saw it.

  
Kyle moved over to Dev and began trying to drink up all the warm piss that spewed up from Dev/s hard latino _fuck fountain_.

  
“You can do better than that bitch! suck the piss up off my jeans and shirt faggot! while I jack it yo!”  
Kyle began furiously lapping up all the warm thug piss off of Devin/s tangy body like a faithful dog, while staring at Dev whack his hard young un-cut cock awaiting the first bead of crystal clear pre-cum to emerge from Devin/s manhood as he lapped up some drops of piss from Devin/s _Vans_. The smell of his sweaty socks making Kyle/s cock throb in his tan _dockers_.

  
“What did I tell you bitch? Keep cleaning me up, when I’m ready to bust a nut your mouth you’ll be the first to know faggot!”

  
Kyle was in ecstasy overlooking the words coming out of Devins filthy mouth, the smells and taste of this Filthy thug brought him almost to rapture. Just then, Devin said “look up bitch, eat it up fucker.” And a ropes of white hot salty cum spewed onto Kyle/s cum-hungry face and into his lusty mouth, the biggest load Kyle ever had the honor of receiving - so much Kyle couldn’t keep it in his mouth, that it got onto Dev/s piss soaked shirt.

  
“Clean it all up faggot! don’t waste it I don’t won’t no cum stains on my fucking shirt bitch.” Devin yelled as he wiggled his soft sticky cock in Kyle/s face taunting him.

  
Kyle lapped up all the piss, and some cum that pooled in Devin/s belly-button, savoring the scent of Devin/s sweaty crotch burying his face in his shiny black pubic hair and licking his moist nut-sack clean - Smelling of funk and raging hormones, and knew it was all worth it, and was glad he took the chance of picking up a stranger against his better judgment.

_blue collar erotic 5-23-2017_


	8. b!g Br0tHeR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and enjoy... thanks!

##  b!g Br0tHeR

****Disclaimer** ****_This story is about brother incest adult fantasy role-play. I in no way endorse anything illegal or unlawful. Again this is to be read or played out by consenting adults18+ as brother incest fantasy role-play.  
ENJOY!_**

I remember I was so happy to finally see my big brubba/s new pad. I sat down on the couch waiting for him to come out and chill and stuff. It was so cool he had a big screen we could watch movies and stuff like you know bad ones.

“Hey budd, what you wanna do?”

I couldn/t believe it he came out the like nekkid and stuff. OK, he had like a robe on but it was like all open. I saw everything!! I mean you know I seen his _thing_ and _stuff_ before but not like this his thing was _big_ too!! and he just like sat touching _it_ you know? I kinda got embarrassed.

“Whatever. Guess we could like watch you know? Brubba why are you like nekkid?”

“Ahhh come on ain/t nothing you haven/t seen before. Plus it/s just how I like to be. I got a movie I think you/d like. You like tits and stuff right buddy?”

I was kinda scared to say so but I really wanted to watch one of those _things_. I used to catch my brubba looking at that stuff a lot and you know messing with his thing so yeah, I/ve seen it a few times.

“Sure,what is it you wanna watch?”

“Oh, just wait, you/re gunna love it. Some real nice ones in this.”

He put the movie on and it was like two girls kissing each other in those places they had big ones though I guess I liked it, it made my thing you know get hard. My brubba started playing with his the girls were like licking each other in between their... ' _you know'_?

“Hey budd, you don/t mind if I just kinda do this in front of you? Those chicks are hot ain/t they?”

“Yeah!”

I start you know rubbing my thing in my shorts cuz this really hot part comes up where this guy comes in and both the chicks start like putting their mouths on it. And my brubba like looks over and says.

“Hey, girls love doing _that shit_. I don/t know what they get out of it, but let me tell you it feels great for the dude, man.  
Hey, you can take your shorts off if you want it/s just us, you/re like pitching major tent bro. Just pull em off and go at it I ain/t gunna laugh or nothing. ”

“Alright, but don/t stare at it and stuff, it/s not like as big as yours.”

So I take off my shorts and Start like you know? and watch the girls and guy getting his thing messed with by the mouth, and look over at brubba and see how much bigger it is mines like a hot-dog and his is like a big sausage or something I don/t know he didn/t like laugh or nothing.

“Hey,you wanna let me see how it feels to like have that done? I/ll do it to you first.”

So I let him you know while I watch the movie. It felt good, I mean we like kissed each other/s things before and he like taught me how to play with mine in the past and stuff so it wasn/t that weird. I never had “that” done before and then it like happened. It like exploded in his mouth and he like kept it there and swallowed you know… _stuff_ . It felt really good but I didn/t mean to you know I mean I thought he was gunna get mad but he didn/t .

“You liked that didn/t you? Blasted pretty quick huh? Was that the first time you had your chamber unloaded like that? But honestly that was a lot of batter bro must/ve been storing that up for a good minute. So wanna get down there and do me a solid? It/s only fair,right?”

“Yeah... sure, I guess. It doesn/t _taste_ _bad_ or anything right? I don/t wanna like gag or nothing.”

So I like go down between his hairy legs and you know and put _it_ in my mouth, it/s really hard and big but you know I lurvs my brubba so i start like rubbing his thighs and kissing his big bag and putting the other thing in my mouth. I kinda like it I don/t know it/s weird and stuff.

“How far can you go down? I really wanna just blow buddy, it won/t be gross I promise. It/s almost there and the movie is almost over,here let me help you.”

Well, brubba puts his hand on the back of my head and I gag but it goes in and I  begin doing what brubba did to me and touched him like the girls in the movie. His hairy parts smell different than mine kinda like socks or shoes I don/t know. But mine kinda smells salty and like butter or something.

“Doing good budd just do that a little more and kinda bob your head it/ll be over soon.”

So I start doing what he said and I feel it like swell up or something and feel his stuff spurt on the back of my throat he holds my head and begins moving his part up and down and I taste it, it/s like pool water or soap or something kinda salty too. He pulls it out and squeezes it and the white stuff smells like that green powder you clean the sink with maybe bleach something like that. I lick it from the hole part and kiss it, and he rubs my head and laughs and says.

“Good job dude,you/re a trooper I thought you/d throw up or something,right on budd.”

Well honestly, I kinda played with it a little longer cause it was big and hangy and I only played with my friend and his was small well, not as big as brubbas but that/s my secret he/d probably make fun of me and call me _gay_ or _fag_ or like _queer boy_ or something - but I like girls so I/m not... plus it ain/t like he/s my ' _boyfriend'_ or nothing. Our things were just _hard_ and _stuff..._  soooo.

“Damn bro, I didn/t think you/d do it - I mean I have an excuse I/ve drank a few beers, but you wow! You just totally 'fagged out' _bro -_ damn! I mean if that’s what you like, cool, but I thought you/d like punch the shit out of me for asking you. So you do this with your little boyfriends… I mean _bros_ ? Cause I got some friends that can come over and you can show your skills to them I mean what you just did you basically did it like a pro dude… I mean if you don/t mind afterwards we can go and chill and have fun or something but my friends would get a kick out of it, we won’t tell anybody  - I swear. You down _bro_?”

“I _guess_.”

Even though brubba, _said that_ I know he _lurvs_ me and it really don/t bother me that much, and his friends - I know aren/t like _gross_ looking or anything kinda look like him but I/m only doing this, this _one_ _time_ cause I/m not _gay_ or nothin. - W _hatever -_ I/ll have the whole day with big brubba tomorrow… it/ll be _cool_.

_I remember it like it was yesterday, even though a lot of years have passed, it was the beginning of a close bond not many bros have with their big brubbers._

_Blue collar erotic 7-29-17_


	9. The Missing Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's best buddy, gets an eye full when he watches a recording from his spy-cam trying to find out who took his black boxer-shorts.

##  The Missing Boxers

Randy, always liked to keep a eye on his shit; little was it known to his buddies, that he liked to keep _one_ on them. (You know, when shit comes up missing you want answers.) So he set up a special camera in his bedroom where he kept the money from his numerous ' _side hustles_ '  and various 'wares' he sold on the side for Pocket change.

Well, this time it wasn’t money, Percs, weed or other _stuff_ that was missing; it was a pair of black _Aéropostale_ boxer-shorts, which left randy scratching his head. So, he went over to his trusty ol spy-cam to see if he could figure out what happened.

He knew _stoner_ Scott (A farm-boy bull-dog type he'd always fantasized about - wanting to bend-him-over spread his soft fluffy butt-cheeks, eat-him-out then fuck - making him moan like a whore _rollin_ ' on 'beans') and some others crashed the other night, and might have for some odd reason... ended up with the boxers.

He hooked the cam up to watch so he ffw'd through most of the night, till he saw stoned glassy green-eyed jack-of-all-trades master of none  _Nebraska farm-boy_ Scott enter the room - with his camo-winter-coat, weed scented blue hoody and sweaty black and green baseball-cap. Well, hazel eyed _S.Dakota_ boy Randy with his black hair and brown highlights, was pissed, and about to check his stash, but before he could, he noticed shaggy blonde haired Scott, pick up his wrangler jeans after stripping naked and tossing his cement-crusted work-boots and dirty white Hanes socks, sat on the bed and start sniffing them especially the seat and crotch. Scott then pulled off his pants and white FTL underwear and began playing with his chubby prick.

Well, Randy in his red flannel shirt and ripped faded blue-jeans was amazed at this, but it didn’t stop there. Scott then pulled out the black dirty boxers from the pant leg of randys faded wranglers and put them up to his face, sliding his tongue around the musky dick hole, while fucking his spit soaked fat stoner-dick thrusting up into his closed fist, making the bed shake as his sweaty husky body bounced and twitched,  this made Randy kinda horny himself and started rubbing his own long hairy cock in his, denim blue-jeans.

He watched in awe of Scott, Scott in bliss with his mind racing like it was on the '3rd plateau' eyes rolled in the back of his head wearing only his retro _Hot Topic_ boy's Dragon-Claw W/black quartz orb pendant  - his big hand with stubby fingers jerking his big leaking fat flat-headed throbbing cock getting bigger and longer by the second. At this point, they were jacking-off together in sync separated only by time and space.

The way big beefy Scott's size 12 stinky feet slid wildly across Randy's cum-stained white sheets stinking of Randy's countless half-remembered clumsy ' _drunken_ _lays'_ , his toes dancing and grasping in ecstasy. Randy, couldn’t help himself; he kept massaging his hard throbbing cock through his jeans and blew a hot stcky load into his own pants, while also, at the same time sweaty Scott's  big fat cock - splooged a big white hot thick load all inside Randy's dirty black _Aéropostale_ boxers, emptying his long yearning swollen nuts that hung tight in his big fuzzy nut-sack.

Scruff-faced Randy, couldn't get over seeing stoner Scott's beefy ass get up off the bed, naked and glistening with sweat; with a blob of cum dripping onto the brown shag carpeting, from his dick-slit and spark a 'j' with his Bic psychedelic mandala lighter.

All Randy could think about was getting the stout stoner-boy on all fours, spreading his big fluffy fuck-pillows - grabbing a fist-full of shaggy blonde hair and riding his moist warm hole, ramming his big long cock into him and making him moan with each stab to his prostate - while the moist hole sucked him in deeper eventually drinking his cum into his sloppy fucked wet stoner-cunt, with the sound of their buzzed skins slapping together in a sea of static and white-noise in the middle 'bum-fuck-egypt' of 'fly-over-America'... Randy couldn't wait.

Well, with that now done and both of them now sharing something - a secret now known by Randy; the next time Scott and the boys come over... well, let’s just say they’re going to have a private conversation in the bedroom - and believe me that cam will be rolling and maybe he'd have that big stoner-boy moaning and groaning... Randy hoped. 

_blue collar erotic 9-8-16_


	10. The Hand-Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Caleb eat some curly fries.

##  The Hand Job

The _Arbys_ , was almost empty... aside from an old couple about seventy-five or so. A white haired, apple-cheeked granny and her old man with a vet type hat on, who stared at the two rowdy boys, that sat in a booth across from them in the quiet pre-dinner rush restaurant.

"Look at the old dude Caleb - over there! I think he/s eyeing you _bro_.“ Hunter said with a slight grin and a devious look in his eye as he tugged on the sleeve of Caleb/s tan and grey RedHead henley as Caleb chomped down on his Jr.Roast Beef w/cheese then sipped his Lipton raspberry iced tea.

When suddenly, out of nowhere, a cashier comes over wiping down the plastic coleus plants, startling the guys. "Everything ok boys? _Extra_ crispy onions on your venison sandwich - just like you asked, correct? I do hope you/ll fill out the survey boys and tell us how you enjoyed the meal... and please score us well! Oh! and feel free to ask for anything else. Thanks."

"Yes... um (Hunter looks at her name-tag.)  _Shirley is it_? Everything is just fine. And Caleb here is gunna take that survey for ya."

"Alright you boys, have a nice day." Shirley says annoyingly cheerfull as she heads off back to the service-counter, leaving the guys to discuss the previous issue at hand.

“well yeah, I know he/s been staring quite a while, hell! it might just be that new _Black-Ice air freshener_  hanging in your _damn_ truck Hunter, that shit/s pungent dude, hahaha!" Caleb joked waving his hand at his nose.

" _Hey_...You wanna have some fun Caleb?” Hunter said, ruminating some sort of plan in his always kinky Cabela camo-capped head.

“What do you mean _Hunt_?” Caleb said in a curious but innocent tone as he ran his sweaty nervous palm down the leg of his Levis distressed-denim jeans. “Look down at my pants dude - what you think? come on jerk it off - but don’t be to obvious though.” Hunter said with a whisper as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his tan Carthartt work-jeans.

“Come on! I don/t know… I don/t wanna get caught.” Caleb said in an increasingly anxious but cautious voice, rubbing the stubble of his 5 o/clock shadow then fiddling with his straw.

“Those blue hairs over there?  please! it/ll probably make their day… anyway getting caught is kinda a thrill. Just jack it dude… what ya think?” Hunter whispered as he took a gulp from his lidless cherry Dr. Pepper. (Just then Caleb slides his hand down and begins jerking Hunter/s chubby flat-headed cock, lubricating it with the bead of crystal pre-cum that glistened from his piss-slit.) “Fuck, that’s it! Here let me help you.” Hunter said, quietly spitting in his hand and adding extra lube to his cock.

"I think that dude knows bro. Hurry up!“ Caleb panted, while vigorously whacking off hunter, as stock 80s Retro-Muzak danced in his hot blood-flushed ears.

"Fuck him! just keep jacking me! plus I think he/s getting off on it.”  Hunter growled out as Caleb jerked his throbbing prick.

Caleb felt his heart racing with each twist and pull of Hunter/s thick cut-cock. Honestly, it was all he could do from /going down/ on his throbbing fuck-meat the mushroom head swelling purplish red dribbling juice. The twisting jerks turned into sensual strokes - at this point all he could do was stare at Hunter/s green eyes and dirty blonde scruff as Hunter dipped his curly-fry in _horsey_ _sauce_.

“Oh Fuck dude! keep doing that… and yeah, gramps over there is getting a show. Get me off bitch!” Hunter said in a whispered growl. His face now flushed with excitement watching a bead of sweat drip from Caleb/s lovely locks.

“Like that _Hunt_? You bout to cum bro? looks like it big guy.” Caleb panted and chuckled anticipating his burst of white hot ivory cum, jerking Hunter off. Caleb/s eyes wild, focused and wide licking his bright full red lips.

“Dude!“ Just then, Hunter cupped the head of his cock - as a blast of cum exploded out of his naughty fuck-muscle. “Shit! you/ve must of had that stored for days bro! that’s allot, goddammit dude! You might of wanted to shoot that _wad_ in the cheddar-cheese-dipping-cup.” Caleb said in a mischievous whisper. “Hold up dude... come on eat it… just do it real quick, gramps is watching out the corner of his eye… just do it fast man.” Just then, Caleb bent over and licked sensually the warm cum from hunters calloused palm and slowly pulled up his zipper.

" _Fuck_ dude! and look,  just in time a group/s about to come in and order. Let/s head on out _Caleb_ - alright!? “ Hunter said with a devious grin only an overgrown country boy could have as he took the last bite of his _seasonal_   _limited time only:_ roast-venison-sandwich with berry sauce.

“Haha!  _yeah Hunt,_ lets go.” Caleb said. His face flushed with a devilish grin, turning around his baseball-cap. As the two left, Hunter looks over at the old dude and whispers while grabbing his virile spent bulge already chubbing up again, before the glass doors close. “Enjoyed the show pops?” Then the two loudly laughed all the way to the black Dodge Ram 1500 crew-cab pick-up-truck.

_Blue collar erotic 6-10-17_


	11. The Morphing Twat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic of the bed-chamber.

##  The Morphing Twat

Rick’s head with dark brown curls lie on a fluffy white pillow in the center-middle of the bed awaiting Tyler's prick crowned with dirty blonde pubes, their naked bodies surrounded by rays of light that streamed through the filthy cigarette-tar stained broken yellow blinds. The scrappy haired Tyler naked and horny stroking his flaccid cock with his spit soaked sticky fingers.

Tyler, walks over followed by the eyes of a _lustfull ghost_ , striping off his dingy wranglers and ripped _Hollister_ boxer shorts throwing his cement crusted brahma-work-boots to the side.

“Open up and say ahhh, I know you’ve been craving this huh?” Tyler said climbing up on the bed shaking his twitching prick teasing Rick’s cock-hungry mouth, round and ready glistening in the pale yellow light a lusty mouth morphing in to a _hungry twat_ belching vulgarity.

Shadows of dead branches were dancing on the walls like skeletal voyeuristic perverts caressing Rick and Tyler's naked writhing animalistic bodies, craving cock and wild face fucking.  
Rick’s hands slides Tyler’s beefy thighs apart pulling him close to the soft _pillows_ where his mouth awaited his throbbing prick. Hands sliding up scratching Tyler’s prickly haired ass-cheeks - criminal finger sliding into his moist nasty man-hole opening it up revealing forbidden musky desire.

“Show me some love.” Tyler says staring up at the cobwebs that lined the cealing, catching his perverse thoughts like X-rated dream-catchers - thoughts that grew dirtier with each lick from Rick's teasing 'twat' from the base up the throbbing veins and eventually up to his pre-cum beaded dick-slit.

Rick slides Tyler’s thighs further apart guiding him into gradual face-fuck his greedy twat oozing slobber out the sides with each forceful thrust - while the lustfull ghost watch them all along in the shadows of the room.

“Swallow that shit, take it all that’s a good pussy! ” Tyler growled as he slid past Rick’s tonsils; his ass muscles flexing with each healthy thrust, while Rick’s hands caressed and poked his moist fuck-hole perfuming the bed-chamber with his wild musk.

“Oh yeah! show it some love, You fucking cock slut!” Tyler panted, as Rick slid his hands massaging tylers hairy crotch in a V-formation, spitting out his throbbing cock drooling pre to lick his big sweat and grime beaded nut-sack showing special attention to each swollen  _orb_ gently sucking them clean.

All around them, moans, grunts, growls and groans filled the room like the lustfull music of disembodied denizens of some erotic realm of purgatory -whirling around the fucking-flesh of Tyler and Rick lost in pheromone laced ecstasy.

“ Goddammit I’m about to bust my nut keep sucking till you milk it dry,you nasty cock slut.”  Tyler said ramming his throbbing fuck-meat into Rick’s voracious cock hungry mouth.

Rick’s mouth wrapped tight around Tyler’s cock, with vulgar releases of air _queefing_ out of his mouth with each thrust Tyler - pulling out allowing for lusty licks and sensual kisses, then finally sucking him off for the final blast of his fuck frenzy.

“Holy shit, almost there get ready bitch!” Just then an explosion of hot white cum burst rope after rope from Tyler’s dick-slit… so much that it oozed out the sides of Rick’s mouth - and almost at the same time cum burst onto his chest from the wild jacking his left hand was so vigorously doing.

“Dammit! Feed it to me fucker!“ Rick hissed as he milked the last drop of hot potent cum from Tyler’s prick-slit. Tyler then - scooped up all the sticky cum and slobber off Rick’s writhing sweaty body and fed it to him - reaching down and gathering it also from his navel and abs... indulging himself also from the earthly delight produced from the experience just undergone.

“That was awesome let me lick your fingers clean.”  
Just then Rick gently licked him clean and gave one final swipe and sloppy kiss to Tyler’s pulsing cock.  
Then finally as Tyler put his boxers and jeans back on, the shadows dispersed and light filled the bed-chamber... once more.

_Blue collar erotic 6-3-2017_


	12. Hunter's Awakening

##  Hunter's awakening

Caleb and Hunter have been friends for years. Every now and then Caleb needs some help on his dad’s farm so he calls Hunter who he always can depend on to give him a hand. Well, today Caleb needs some help straightening up the barn and Hunter is on his way.

“Hey caleb what’s up? it looks like you got everything under control why’d you call me over?” Hunter said in a hesitant tone while fidgeting with the brim of his cap.

"I know, it’s just I wanna make sure everything is in order for when the folks get back aunt Lidia’s." Hunter replied with little smirk on his face.

"Anyway, what you got planned for later you trying to run off or something? I thought maybe we could shoot the shit for a while." Caleb said while staring at Hunter’s confused face in almost an intimidating manner.

_You see caleb was a big beefy guy with big muscular arms and  bright green eyes that struck fear into other guys - which is why no one ever crossed him._

“I guess we could chill a bit smoke a blunt or something. ” Hunter said leaning on a stack of hay bales.

“Sure we could do that, but I had something else in mind, we have the place to ourselves; and well, I’ll just come out and say it, I’ve seen the way you look at me I catch you all the time and you don’t think I notice but I do so what you wanna do Hunter? spit it out, tell me I’m cool with it.”

“Come on man you got me on the spot here! But yeah, I like you and all, and yeah I guess we could do something if thats, what your hinting at.”

"Hunter dude, you want me to fuck you real quick right here? I’ll do it" Caleb said leaning into hunter one hand on his shoulder staring him in the eyes.

“Yeah I guess so.” Hunter said pla turning his back to Caleb.

"Want me to pull those pants down man? times a wastin', you're in it for the long haul now - no going back. Don’t worry I got you, now let me get up in that sweet lookin' game of yours bro-doll.

Just then Caleb starts taking down Hunters jeans and Hanes boxers, pressing Hunter’s trembling body into the bale.

“Come on Hunter I got em down for you, now pull my pecker out! You know your curious about it” Hunter unzipped  Caleb's wrangler jeans pushing them down revealing his huge throbbing pecker ready to fuck. Hunter began Jacking it for him with his spit. Hunter was amazed at the 9 inches that have been hidden from him all these years.

“Yeah that’s good boy! You got softer hands than I thought; now let me get you bent over so we can get this started alright budd?”  Hunters light hazel eyes filled with fear and anticipation staring down at the bale, feeling Caleb's hot spit hit his nervous fuck-hole, also feeling Calebs finger opening him up so he can get his cock into his till now unfucked hairy musky cunt.

“Alright brace yourself budd, you’re pretty tight. bite your lip boy I’m bout to get this pussy wrecker in you! relax yourself this gunna hurt a bit! No pain no gain.” Just then with full force, Caleb slams his big hard cock into Hunter's virgin entrance.

“Shit!! Oh God!... it fucking hurts! You could’ve eased it in there - take it out! Fuck!”

"Come on its only going to hurt a little, man up a bit, why don’t ya! by the way, you got some pretty hair round that twat, I think my cock might have took some of it in with it.“ Caleb said with a sarcastic growl and grunt as he manhandled Hunter's sweet ass.

Fucking Hunter harder, pushing  his head to the side down into the dirty bale.  
Hunter could see Caleb's big beefy husker body using his small country-boy frame like so many redneck bitches before him, he could hear the the force of his thrust smack against his flesh and feel the power of his huge engorged cock ram his prostate, each one making his knees weak and his hole flinch in a vain attempt to fight Calebs massive throbbing manhood, and new emerging sensations, as Caleb gets sucked in deeper by Hunter's hungry cunt.

"Come on man that’s good, take it! doing a good job quit fighting it!” Caleb's cock bashing Hunters sweet spot, making him less resistant with each thrust, making his cock hard and starting to drip a bead of pre-cum.

“Fuck me harder please! I want you to cum in me.” Hunter said playing with his hard leaking dick. The tangy smell of two musky moist assholes filling the air, the scent of Caleb's body in full fuck mixing together, driving Hunter's senses into overdrive.

“Yeah, you like that now don’t you bitch!? Just take this damn cock a little more son, I’m almost there hoss.” Caleb said staring down at Hunter's hazel eyes filled with an alien bliss newly emerging within him.

Fucking harder, his cock throbbing, he could smell the light salty scent of Hunter, the feeling of Hunter's wet pussy also awakening new feelings in himself; never fucking another male in full submission, giving him a new type of awareness. Fueling the need to cum in Hunter's cunt all the more necessary.

“Come on fuck me!” Hunter growled cumming onto the hay after jerkin' his hairy farmboy pecker the whole time.

Caleb could feel the spasms of Hunter’s ejaculation, which caused him to bust his huge load _christening_ Hunter’s dirty boy-pussy.

“Fuck dude, shit! I’m cumming! God! you got a sweet ass, damn! I don’t think you want this _porker_ out of you yet... you like it huh?” Caleb said while breathing a hot and heavy breath with his whole body leaning into sweaty fucked-out Hunter; Hunters face exhausted and in daze at the same time - both now awakened to a new level of their friendship; the alien feelings now apart of them they both fought against for so long.

blue _collar erotic 9-18-16_


	13. Timber: Suburban Wannabe Thug

##  Timber: Suburban Wannabe Thug

Tim aka 'Timber' was the kinda dude some would call a ' _wigger_ ', you know, tall, rail-thin, dirty blonde, always in Basketball shorts with shitty type tats (the kind that represent your hood) and a shitty 'bad boy' attitude to match. Even though he lived in the 'burbs' he thought more of himself as a soldier of 'them streets' all because he ran a few 'licks' of some very low grade product 'back in the day'.

Well, Chad and Timber were tight so to speak, but never crossed the line. Timber knew Chad had the reputation for kinda being you know, liking dudes and shit, he really only tolerated him because of the friendship between Chad and his girlfriend Kiran, but Chad grew on him and Timber learned well, Chad was always good for a favor. They’d chill smoke a blunt, drink, whatever and when ever Timber needed a ride; Chad would be there especially since Timber lost his license from a DUI a year back.

Well, Kiran got a call from her aunt to go with the family to 'water world' for the weekend and Timber was going to be alone, and needing a ride home from his job at _Cracker Barrel_ she knew Chad would help her out and keep an eye on him, since she didn’t trust him around other women alone, Chad didn’t mind and was fine with it. 

Well, Chad's phone started vibrating, it was Timber, needing a ride home saying “hey bro you on your way? it’s hot as balls out here."  "Yeah, give me a minute I’m up the road." Chad said in a frustrated tone. 

Timber was hot! Chad couldn't contain the smile on his face as Timber looking like a tamed beast, came walking out in his black and white server uniform, freestyle rapping to himself while wiping the sweat from his brow, and un-buttoning his white shirt revealing his dingy white Hanes 'wife-beater'.

Timber comes up to the passenger side window of Chad's car, yelling and staring at Chad with big light hazel eyes. "Unlock the door bro!" As he flopped down in the passenger seat and start bitching about his day. The smell of voodoo body spray, drove Chad wild. It was all he could do from not going down on him right there. Chad didn't hear a word the dude was saying.

"You believe that shit cuz?" Timber said with a lit cigarette hanging out the side of the car.

"Yeah man, fuckin' sucks. You mind sharing the wealth dude?" Chad said, reaching over for one of Timber's Newports, not really listening to a word coming out of Timber's mouth just pretending to care-a-damn Chad's mind was drifting between Timber’s long legs. If Timber only knew.

"No prob, take two bruh." Timber mumbled while staring at the moving traffic, his mind on another world.

* * *

Finally at the house Timber said as he walked into the garage “Hey Chad, wanna stick around and 'hang' a bit?”  He said ok, so they began to chill in the living room.

As Timber looked over his _MySpace_ messages and listening to 'Out Here Grindin' on his pop-out-player (This is set a long while back) on his laptop, while Chad played with his trippy Bic lighter tossing it back and forth staring at Timber, Chad noticed Timber gazing over at him and kept asking in a nervous but playful tone.

“What up Chad, you bored man? what you wanna do bro, blaze up or something?” You see, Timber had some bud in his room and wanted to smoke but… Chad said “nah man I’m good.” and continued to nervously toss his lighter after he put out his cigarette.

Well, Chad let the Bic Mandala lighter fly out his hand and fall right between Timber’s big feet. This was something Chad did not do by mistake.

“Aw my bad man, I’ll get it.” Chad said as he walked over and got on his knees if front of Timber, putting his hand between his long hairy legs touching a part of his silky mesh shorts.

Timber said “what you wanna do Chad?” looking down at Chad with mischievous light hazel eyes.

“I don’t know... what you wanna do dude?” He said as he Slid down Timber’s basketball shorts that kinda smelled like a grape blunt he had in his pocket.

“You alright man?” Chad said, as he nervously put his tongue on Timber’s right fuzzy nut hanging out the side of his cheap J-Mart knock off Joe Boxers.

“Yeah man just do it fuck!” Timber barked out with his pecker already getting half-erect and starting to leak pre from the slit of his long skinny dick. So Chad pulled off Timber’s shiny black basketball shorts and grey boxers, then spread his skinny prickly black haired legs apart and began sliding Timber’s long sweaty throbbing _wigger_ cock in his cock hungry mouth spiraling his lusty tongue along the salty shaft and jacking him off with his tonsils. 

Chad felt Timber’s cock throb as he kept bobbing back and forth, his heart racing as he could taste the sweat and smell the musk of Timber’s bushy crotch. He couldn’t help but thinking all the cheap sluts he fucked with this cock how many pussys he slammed it in and all the cherries it’s popped and how many 'DL' bjs it's gotten from other suburban wannabe thug boys as payment for 'the good shit'.

It was intoxicating to Chad, which made him suck the fucker harder sliding his fingers down between Timber’s sweaty ass cheeks sliding his index finger into Timber's hole moist and warm making his pecker even harder.

Chad pulled Timber’s hard cock with it swollen head drooling sweet pre out and began jacking him off with his spit soaked hand, as he started sliding his tongue into Timber’s warm hairy musky tangy thug-hole. The taste drove him wild, he could feel Timber squirm as his hole relaxed and Timber moaned "get up in there and lick the butter of that _cornbred_ bro!" 

Chad devoured his sweaty hole sliding back up to his fuzzy nut-sack sucking and licking it clean paying sweet attention to each swollen orb filled with hot teen spunk.  Finger fucking Timber’s tight hole; Chad could hear him grunt and moan, so he started sucking his throbbing cock again, half in the mouth while jacking him off with a rotating hand jerking his dick harder, sucking the purple swollen head softer and gently he felt it get bigger and bigger.

Chad knew this boy was about to burst; so he slid the whole shaft again down his throat, spiraling his tongue, burying his face hard into Timber’s sweaty tangy crotch, the smell was as invigorating as meth, Chad kept circling his head around Timber’s shaft feeling it swell and throb. Then, Chad with his head in ecstasy heard Timber moan and growl out.“Bro I’m about to nut! swallow it! My girl never does that shit! come on!”

Chad felt the salty taste of Timber’s hot sticky splooge start to bead out from the slit. so he Sucked harder jamming his finger into Timber’s warm tight dirty thug-hole, he saw Timber’s sack start to tighten and his big nuts move up towards his shaft base moaning and grunting louder while grabbing Chads head and forcing it down to the base, slobber and pre-cum moistening his bushy musky brown pubes; then finally, the _fourth of July_! It was _fireworks_!

Timber’s hard long throbbing cock started spurting out a thick white warm salty load of swimmers into chads hungry slutty mouth. Pushing chads head back spurting long ropes of cum onto his soft pink tongue, watching it spew with a sense of accomplishment, half was on his face. 

Chad, in a exhausted voice said “dude you Taste like straight up ' _cornbread_ ' yo!” putting the cum from his face into his mouth; giving Timber’s pecker a final lick to clean it up. He slid the long soft dick, back into his mouth to suck out the last bit of white gold from the piss slit. 

Timber running his fingers through his spiked sweaty dirty blonde hair, finally said while pulling up his black mesh basketball shorts then flopping down on a black bean bag, while taking off his white Hanes 'wife-beater', “So Chad, what you wanna do I’m bored? wanna smoke?” 

Chad's head was in the clouds after this experience; the taste of Timber’s tang was on his tongue and musky scent was all over his face, it was overwhelming. He couldn't say no because he knew in an hour or so Timber would be feeling 'faded' (feeling good) and ready to go again.

So Chad with a slick grin just replied while staring into Timber’s light hazel eyes. "Sure whatever cuz.. but first how about breaking me off some of that 'square' (pack of cigarettes) let's spark a 'Port' (cigarette) before we 'blaze' (get buzzed)."

Timber then mumbled with a smirk as he tossed Chad a cigarette."sure, it's all good 'fam'."


	15. The Rookie And The Young Gun

##  The Rookie And The Young Gun

Well, Jasper won the bet he made with Dean. (The bet being that he would get a better time on the bull and the loser had to do whatever the winner said.) You see, the two rugged cowboys were in Omaha for the S-BR championship, and the two have been going at it ever since Jasper took Dean’s place as the 'young gun to watch' and this left Dean feeling like some of his fire had been taken away from him.

“Alright man, what the hell I gotta do? you got me by one lousy second.” Dean said shaking Jaspers hand after the competition ended as they packed up their gear.

“I haven’t quite thought of that yet, but I’ll tell you what, I’m staying at the _seasons_ _Inn_ and I’ll give you a call to come up when I decide... You got that number I gave you right?”

"Sure do man but don’t leave me hanging on the fucking fence, let’s just get this over with."  Dean said, still pissed off with residual adrenaline remaining from earlier.

Later that evening Dean was on the town checking out the local color with frazzled nerves, knowing Jasper was going to be calling any moment, seeing they were both going to be heading out tomorrow morning.

“Damn when’s this bitch-boy gunna call me?  I ain’t got all night for this man.” Dean thought to himself just as the cell started to vibrate. It was Jasper, (I guess Dean's ears were burning).

                        **Message**

Jasper: What up?  

Dean: You ready to get this over with?

Jasper: Yeah man just meet me up at room 117 this rookies got a doozy of a task for you young gun, saddle up dude!

Dean: Sure OMW.

                    **End Message**

So Dean hailed a cab, huffing and puffing all the way, cursing Jasper under his breath. 

" _Fucking bitch! I can't believe I went along with this boy's nonsense, I've heard through the grapevine, Jasper's bets ain't nothin' to Fuck around with. Well Dean, you're in deep cow-patties now son. What in the hell_ have _I done?_ "

Dean makes it to the hotel, his palms sweaty and his heart thumpin' a mile a minute. Dean was nervous as the elevator went up, he had no idea what Jasper had planned for him, and couldn't believe what shit he just got himself into.

Well here he was standing right in front on the door with a big lump in his throat.

"This is it room 117 let's get this crap over and done with so this cowboy can 'bunk down' for the night and catch some zzzzzs." Dean said to himself as he nervously opened the door with sweaty palms, greeted by Jasper, right there with a shit-eating grin on his cowboy baby-face as soon as it opened.

“Hey buddy, glad you could make it, the night's still young, now remember what I’m about to ask, you got to honor.” Jasper said with a grin as wide as Texas on his face.

"Yeah whatever, so what sort of bullshit you got planned?" Dean said, his face red with frustration .

Jasper just stood there, still grinning, dressed in ariat jeans with a his big buckle and his wrangler shirt unbuttoned almost all the way, (Dean couldn't help but get a chub) with his boot propped up on the seat by the window, as he slid the curtain  across.

“Alright man I told you to saddle up right? you know what I was hinting at right?” Jasper barked out in a commanding alpha tone.

"I hope you ain’t got no gay shit planned, dude. I know Montanans like to ' _root'_  their livestock, I sure hope you ain’t got it planned for me _buddy_." Dean said with his head cocked to the side staring curiously at Jasper.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking budd, get ready.”

Just then Jasper flops on the bed with a big bounce “Come on dude, get over here and start taking these jeans down, time to pay up.*click click*” Jasper said while jiggling his buckle and patting his big Montanan bulge.

“Alright” Dean said as he moved over to pull down his jeans, first by undoing his buckle then seductively sliding down his zipper, opening the hole of his boxers and pulling out his light olive shaded bull-rider cock staring at it soft and slightly bent. Dean's mouth watering at the gorgeous sight.

"Come on, put it in your mouth! start getting me hard son, I’m just going to stare out this window at that beautiful night sky,come on get me up dude." Jasper said, as he tapped his dick head on Dean's  mouth.

“I never did _this_ before, and I don’t like cock so don’t think I’m enjoying this.” Dean said putting the head of Jasper's cock in his mouth, sliding down half way to his circumcision scar.

“Come on there  _hot lips_ , go all the way down I even shaved my cock for you, you got to when you get as much _strange_ as I do. You know what they say, "where the hair begins the dick ends"."  

Just then, Dean slides his mouth down the entire length of Jasper's big fat cock and begins getting Jasper harder.

"Come on! you can do better than that, matter of fact I’m still sore from earlier, how about you help me out and put those hot lips right on this thing right here." Jasper said while Pointing down at his moist musky bro-hole.

"Come on man I don’t want to put my mouth on your dirty hole.” Said Dean just as Jasper lifted his legs up in the air towards his head; laughing while saying, “have at it, put that pretty mouth to good use I need some sweet attention.”

Just then, Dean closes his eyes and digs into his moist musky cowboy-hole, sliding his cinnamon red tongue deep in.

“That’s right! now give it a kiss to make it better, it hurts to be the champ huh?”

"Yeah, you like that hmmm?" Said Dean as he slid his hands up Jaspers thighs.“

That’s right massage em real good, you like _that_ huh Dean?  How about you keep doing that and suck my big ranch-snake a little more, we’re about there. Damn you got some skills, you must eat a lot of pussy just gotta work on that sucking skill a bit. (Well Dean went back to sucking Jaspers cock eventually doing the trick. I guess Dean’s suggestion sunk in.)

"Alright, hop on up boy let’s go to the bathroom I wanna get this done I’m good and ready come on *click click* get those britches off.” Jasper said standing in the doorway with a full throbbing erection and rubbing on his big hairy balls.

Wild eyed Dean couldn't imagine what was to happen next. All he knew is that he was turned on beyond belief, as he stroked his drooling dick. Watching Jasper stroking on his fuck-spike.

The two champs made it on into the bathroom, where Dean now fully naked, was pushed up against the shower wall palms first by horny Jasper in nothing but his dirty Ariat boots he wanted those left on for show... they smelled as good as they looked.

“Come on man, easy!” Said Dean as Jasper pushed his head down towards the tub, Jasper spreading his tight white buns; bending down and shooting a big wad of spit that slid down his blonde fuzzy butt-crack and onto his hole.

“Watch this son! I may have not ' _rooted_  'livestock in Montana but I did learn this.”

Just then Jasper slaps Deans tight cowboy ass and jammed three fingers right into Dean’s fun-zone. “like that hoss? Hold on, its gunna be a rough ride and there aint no buzzers.” Jasper taunts as he yanks Dean back with a fistful of golden hair.

 Well Jasper mounts up on him; one hand on the handicap rail and one on his fine bull-ridin' ass. “Whoo! Let me feel you buck son fight me! you ain’t going nowhere!”

Jasper now fucking Dean _hard_ slamming his big hard cock deeper into Dean's spit filled boi-hole, pulling Dean’s wavy hair back,, and in a loud rowdy voice says “boy I think I’m going to call you goldilocks you gotta pretty head of hair.”

 “Come on man fuck! I think I understand how you stayed  on Ranger (the bull) so long, you were built for this shit! this type of pounding ain’t for the ladies.” Dean grunted out as Jasper rammed his prostate wildly. Dean's dick-slit dripping pre.

 “You got that right budd this is why I wanted to win that bet! this is the best fucking I ever given and I knew you were the only rider who could take it, better feel lucky I wasn’t one of the Brazilians.” Jasper said as he slammed Dean’s tight pink hole ramming his hot-spot, while locking his spread legs in place his dusty boots screeching on the burgundy tile, mounting Dean like the meanest bull this side of Wyoming.

“Come on boy!  fight! let me feel you buck like you wanna throw me off! I’m almost about to burst a champions load all over you if you want porker out, boy you gotta fight with it *click click* yaw! Buck it son!”

Just then, as Dean tried his hardest to fight that big cowboy meat out of him, Jasper yanks out that big throbbing cock and bust a huge hot white load all over Dean’s back and slaps his hard, cute apple ass. Jasper's hot Cowboy cum running between his cheeks and down to the bottom of his fuzzy nuts.

“Damn boy, that was some good fucking right there Dean am I right hoss? I sure hope you can ride next week cause I sure gave you a beating and the boys in the pin won’t know what to think. go on and smoke the rest of my blunt before you head on out, you deserve it.” Jasper said as he cleaned  his cock off in the sink.

Dean went back to the bed naked sweaty stinking of Jasper's wild Montana lust. His hole burning hotter than hades, his cowboy cock hard as stone.

"Hey dude take care of that." Jasper said while wiping his big cock off with his Hanes boxers.

Just then, Jasper throws them over to Dean. 

"Whack you porker off in em, when I ride firebrand I'm going to be wearing them, we'll keep 'this' between us, the boys ain't gunna know nothin' jack it hoss!" 

Dean jacked his load into Jasper's boxers, while Jasper watched lustfully playing with his long soft cock.

Dean couldn't believe what just happened, as he walked out of the lobby, with a big load of Jasper's spunk in his ass, with a huge smile on his face. Just as the cab pulled up he got a text.

                     ** Message**

Jasper: Yo Dean! Don't think we aint doin' this again. 

Dean: LOL 

Jasper: Ain't kiddin' son! Next time that sweet ass is in town, we goin' another round boy! Keep my number bitch!

Dean: Yee-Haw buddy!

Jasper: Get sum rest hoss, and keep that pussy pretty for the champ.

Dean: Night champ, my hole is wet and my dick is twitching just thinking about it.

                   **End Message**

Even though Dean was reluctant at first. He knew this was the start of something hot and good... especially when Jasper's hot wet load started dripping out of his fun-zone. Dean was going to be having some sweet cowboy dreams tonight... some damn sweet dreams.

-blue collar erotic 9-13-16

**Author's Note:**

> These are some micro-stories I've posted on Tumblr, they're not the best but I hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
